Lamby dance One shot
by WonderfullyMadHatter
Summary: Dipper and his wife (y/n) have a beautiful daughter named Rose, one night Rose finds herself upset and scared. Dipper being the caring father he is, decides to cheer up his daughter the only way he knows how. Contains wife and daughter OC.


(I've been wanting to do a gravity falls story for awhile now, and I think I'll be making one soon. I'm still working on a plot, but, after watching Dipper do his lamb dance again. I thought of a cute idea where he does it to cheer his daughter up. And I could totally see him doing this, I haven't seen any other stories with this idea, so I thought I give it a shot! Please enjoy ^^)

Dipper's POV:

I was sitting on the couch with my wife (y/n) as we watched the Gravity Falls horror channel. We didn't exactly found it scary, in fact, we watched it just to make fun of the movies.

" I'll never understand why these vampires are made to be so damn sparkly. " I heard (y/n) groan. A small laugh escape me before I responded. " And why exactly does a werewolf have an issue wearing a shirt? "

(y/n) let out a laugh before playfully nudging me. " I seem to remember another werewolf who didn't wear one.. " she smirked as she pulled out an old photo of the time Grunkle Stan dressed me up as werwolf.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I pulled the photo away. " I thought I told Mable to burn this! "

(y/n) laughed more as I crossed my arms and huffed. " Don't be mad, Dips. You know I love you. " I felt her lips on my cheek as I calmed down and let out a chuckle. " I love you too. " we both smiled and snuggled into each other.

Your POV:

As we continued to watch our horror I heard afew small bumps from behind the couch. I sat up and peeked behind us, spotting Rose. " Honey, what are you doing back there? " I raised an eyebrow and smirked. " I think it's almost your bedtime. "

I heard our little daughter groan as she stood up. " I'm sorry, but I wanted to see what you and Daddy were watching. " I picked her up and held her between me and Dipper. " How much of the movie did you see? " Dipped asked, as he poked her stomach.

She laughed before responding. " Um.. All of it? " my eyes widen as I stared at her.

" Sweetie, you're only seven! You'll give yourself nightmares by watching this! " I scolded lightly as she frown and stood up.

" I'm a big girl! I can handle a vampire any day! " Dipper and I glanced at each other as we held back a laugh.

Dipper stood up as he gently picked Rose up. " Well, little monster hunter. It's time for you to go to bed. " he said, as we all made our way upstairs.  
We placed Rose down on her bed and tucked her in. " Goodnight sweetie, we love you. " I said, kissing her forehead gently as her father did the same.

We both left the room, as I let out a sigh. " What's wrong? " Dipper asked, as we walked to our room.

" You know she's going to have nightmares tonight. " He laughed as he opened our door to our bedroom. " Well, she has our adventurous personality. It's not really shocked to see her get curious. "

I nod as we sat down on our bed. " I know, let's just hope she'll be alright. " I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me down into a warm hug. " She'll be fine, why don't we get some sleep? " he whispered into my ear. A happy sigh escaped me as I return the hug and snuggled into him. " Your right, heh. I love you. " I pecked his lips before he responded, " I love you, too. "

Dipper's POV:

(y/n) and I soon fell asleep after that. The night slowly went by and I was lightly snoring away, until I felt small hands shaking me. " No, I don't want any cans of meat.. " I groaned.

" Daddy, please wake up..! " Rose cried as my eyes flew open. I sat up in bed and looked down to see my daughter in tears.

" Rose, what's wrong? " I asked, picking her up and softly cradling her. " I-I had a dream about.. A vampire, h-he bit me and sucked my blood! And- " she was cut off by her tears. And it wasn't long until (y/n) sat up.

She looked over and frowned " Dipper? What's wrong? " she reached her arms over and hugged Rose. " Seems our little hunter had a nightmare. " I said, petting my daughter's head. " Aw, honey it's okay. Trust me, there is no monsters in this house. " I felt Rose shake her head as she clunged to me more.

I sat up along with (y/n), as we walked back to Rose's room. I sat her down on her bed, as (y/n) sat next to her. " Honey, is there anything we can do to make you feel better? " I asked with a gentle smile.

Rose frowned as afew sniffles escaped her. " Well.. There is one thing. " she looked up and gave me a grin.

Your POV:

I saw my daughter grin and I couldn't help but smirk myself, I knew what she was about to request. " Could you do the Lamby lamby dance, Daddy? " she asked in a soft voice.

I looked over and saw Dipper sigh. " Honey, you let her watch the movie.. " I reminded as he nodded. " Yeah, yeah.. I'm on it. " he said, as he left the room to change.

After afew minutes an annoyed Dipper returned in a large lamb costume. I couldn't help but let out a laugh, along with Rose following my lead.

" Aw, daddy is a cute Lamby! " Rose said as she got comfortable in her bed. " Honey, you know what to do. " I grinned as I watched him sigh.

Dipper's POV:

I felt my cheeks heat up as I saw my wife and daughter laugh at me. Despite the embarrassment I couldn't help but smile at the sight of both of my love ones smiling and laughing.

I moved to the center of the room and with a sigh, I began to sing" Well...Who wants a Lamby lamby lamby? I do! I do! " I waved my hands in the air as I marched up to Rose and (y/n) " So go up and greet your Mammy mammy mammy! Hi there! Hi there! " I poked Rose's nose as I marched back over to the middle of the room.

" So march march march around the daisies..." I marched around until I fell to one knee and held out my arms. " Don't don't don't you forget about the babies! " I smiled and winked at Rose.

She quickly smiled back and laughed as she ran over to hug me. " Thank you, Daddy! " I wrapped my arms around her and smiled back. " Anything for my hunter. "

Your POV:

I ran over to join the hug, and smiled at my family. We may hunt monsters and accidentally summon the occasional demon every once in awhile. But I couldn't ask for a better family.

" Alright, little lamb, time for bed. " I gently picked up Rose and laid her down in her bed. " Goodnight little one. " Dipper and I both kissed either side of her cheek as we quietly left the room.

After shutting the door I stared at Dipper with the warmest smile. He stared back and gave a soft laugh. " What? " he asked.

" You know what. " I responded. " You're so adorable how you do this for our daughter. I know it embarrasses you.. But you're a pretty adorable lamp. " we both smiled and laughed as we headed back for our bedroom.  
" You know I do anything for you and Rose. Even if it means doing the Lamby Lamby dance. " he said, not even bothering changing out of his costume as we laid down in bed again.

" That's why I love you so much. " I said, before resting my forehead against his, we laid there for a minute in silence before I felt his warm lips on mine. " I love you too, I give up my mysteries if it meant keeping you and Rose safe. "

I felt small tears prick at my eyes as I heard the seriousness and loving tone in his voice. " Dipper, this whole family will never give up mysteries, but I do know we'll always be there for each other. " we both hugged each other tightly as we slowly fell asleep.


End file.
